x_menfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Generation X Main Characters
The main characters of Generation X. X-Men X-Men Evolution Wolverine/James "Logan" Howlett - After losing his wife and having his son kidnapped by Ultron and its machines, Wolverine was left with Peter's wife, Mary Jane, to raise the children of the X-Men and other Super Humans as they disappeared. When Ultron is located, Wolverine teams up with the kids, Deadpool, and Sabertooth to find the X-Men, the Fantastic Four, and Freedom Force. When they arrive at the location where Captain America died over eleven years ago, Ultron arrives. Wolverine tries to ask where the X-Men are, but Ultron refuses due to its programing, so they attack. Wolverine uses his claws, which can't penetrate Ultron's body, to keep him busy while he orders the kids to leave. He's joined by Sabertooth and Deadpool, who force them into the ship and have it leave without them. The three are then trapped by Ultron and teleported away. Wolverine was put in a cell with the captured superhumans, and he sees that it's his old enemy, Wraith, who rebuilt Ultron and had him capture superhumans. He's freed by the kids and returns to the Mansion with the rest of the X-Men. He has little believe that Wraith was killed in the destruction of his latest lab/prison. Wolverine then led the X-Kids in a Danger Room session. Spider-Girl/May Parker - After the attack at the Mansion, May used an exagerated version of her father's costume to become Spider-Girl. She volunteered to help find and defeat Ultron. After Ultron knocks Scarlet Spider unconscious, Spider-Girl shoves Ultron to a wall and uses a power of her own to magnetically stick Ultron to a wall. However, Ultron boosts his strength level to 75% and knocks Spider-Girl out. She recovers in time for Wolverine to order all of them onto the Blackbird. They're picked up by SHIELD and are told that they placed a homing device in Sabertooth's hair, and that they're to invade the base. Spider-Girl manages to enter the area with everyone, and they work together to cause Ultron to begin malfunctioning before he's finished off. After the defeat of Wraith and the rescue of the superhumans, May goes back to the Mansion with her father and has a Danger Room Session with Wolverine. Scarlet Spider/Ben Parker - Ben witnessed the attack on the Mansion first hand with Marie. Two years afterwards, Ben becomes Scarlet Spider, wearing an all red version of his father's outfit and a blue sleevless hoodie with the spider on it. He volunteered to help find and defeat Ultron.After Ultron blasts Wild Thing away, Scarlet Spider charges at him. However, Ultron knocks Scarlet Spider out with an energy pulse. He recovers in time for Wolverine to order all of them onto the Blackbird. They're picked up by SHIELD and are told that they placed a homing device in Sabertooth's hair, and that they're to invade the base. Scarlet Spider manages to enter the base with the others and makes his way to Ultron. He and the others then manage to cause Ultron to overload just after being saved from an attack by Wild Thing. After the defeat of Wraith and the rescue of the superhumans, Ben goes back to the Mansion with his father and has a Danger Room Session with Wolverine. Wild Thing/Marie Howlett - When the Mansion was attacked, Marie saw it, and the stress of seeing her grandmother dead, her parents being captured by Ultron's drones, and her grandfather about to be captured caused her mutation to activate, and she destroyed several robots with her claws and psi-blades, but she fails to save the captives. Two years after this, Marie's become Wild Thing. She volunteers to go with her grandfather to defeat Ultron and save her parents. Wild Thing almost immediately charges after Ultron, but she ends up getting a barrage attack with his wrist lasers. She recovers in time for Wolverine to order all of them onto the Blackbird. They're picked up by SHIELD and are told that they placed a homing device in Sabertooth's hair, and that they're to invade the base. Wild Thing arrives in the area and fights her way to Ultron with the others. They then work together to overload Ultron, just after she saves Scarlet Spider from Ultron. She also attacked Wraith and caused him to hit the release button and, accidentally, the self destruct button. She then had her Uncle Kurt transport everyone to the Hellicarrier above them. She then goes back to the Mansion with her parents and has a Danger Room Session with Wolverine. Marvel Girl/Rachel Summers - After the attack at the Mansion, Rachel became Marvel Girl. She volunteered to help find and defeat Ultron. Marvel Girl and Gambler work together to try and destroy Ultron by dropping a truck on him after Gambler tosses a few cards at the truck, but Ultron survives and blasts them into the Blackbird. She recovers in time for Wolverine to order all of them onto the Blackbird. They're picked up by SHIELD and are told that they placed a homing device in Sabertooth's hair, and that they're to invade the base. Marvel Girl then worked together with her friends to destroy Ultron and save her parents. After that, she returned to the Mansion with the others and has a Danger Room Session with Wolverine. Gambler/John LeBeau - After the attack at the Mansion, John became Gambler. He volunteered to help find and defeat Ultron. Marvel Girl and Gambler work together to try and destroy Ultron by dropping a truck on him after Gambler tosses a few cards at the truck, but Ultron survives and blasts them into the Blackbird. He recovers in time for Wolverine to order all of them onto the Blackbird. They're picked up by SHIELD and are told that they placed a homing device in Sabertooth's hair, and that they're to invade the base. Gambler works together with his friends to destroy Ultron, and saves his parents from Wraith. After that, he returned to the Mansion with the others and has a Danger Room Session with Wolverine. Anti-Mutant League X-Men Evolution Colonel' Wraith' - The man who rebuilt Ultron and is truly behind the kidnappings and disappearances of the world's superhumans. He only fully revealed himself once Wolverine was captured. He threatened to blow his base up when the children of the heroes he captured arrived, but Wild Thing simply attacked him with the Psi-Blades and had Noghtcrawler teleport everyone out before the place blew. It's unknown if he survived, but Wolverine believes he is. Ultron - Ultron used several drones to capture the X-Men and several other Superhuman teams. Ultron is then ordered by the man who rebuilt him to capture Wolverine. He succeeds after tangling with the children of the superheros his drones captured, only having to go 75%. He also captures Sabertooth and Deadpool after they ensure that the children get away. Ultron was destroyed when the X-Kids worked together to overload its systems, and Psi-Lord turned him into silver, and it was destroyed by Wild Thing. Others Fantastic Five X-Men Evolution Psi-Lord/Franklin Richards - When the Baxter Building was destroyed and Franklin's parents disappeared, he was taken in by Wolverine and Mary Jane. He became Psi-Lord and volunteered to help Wolverine find and defeat Ultron. After Spider-Girl's knocked away, Psi-Lord uses his abilities to lift Ultron up, but he fires a concussion missle that renders Psi-Lord unconscious. He recovers in time for Wolverine to order all of them onto the Blackbird. They're picked up by SHIELD and are told that they placed a homing device in Sabertooth's hair, and that they're to invade the base. Freedom Force X-Men Evolution Lieutenant America/James Rogers - After the disappearance of his mother, James was taken in by Wolverine and Mary Jane and became Lieutenant America. He volunteered to help Wolverine defeat Ultron. After Toruun's knocked aside, Lieutenant America jumps in, eager to avenge his father, and tosses his shield, which Ultron destroys. He's then saved by Wolverine and ordered to leave. They're picked up by SHIELD and are told that they placed a homing device in Sabertooth's hair, and that they're to invade the base. James is also given his father's shield. James and Toruun then encourage their friends to fight on. Toruun - After the disappearance of her parents, Toruun was taken in by Wolverine and Mary Jane. She volunteered to help Wolverine defeat Ultron. Toruun tries to attack Ultron with her sword, but Ultron isn't phased, and it gives Toruun a punch that nearly winds her. Wolverine then orders her onto the Blackbird where they're picked up by SHIELD and are told that they placed a homing device in Sabertooth's hair, and that they're to invade the base. James and Toruun then encourage their friends to fight on. Category:X-Men Category:X-Men Evolution Category:Generation X Category:Characters Category:Main Characters